It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair
by unforgettable13
Summary: Nine individuals, all connected by a few crucial and undefined events. Nine individuals, living life, and suddenly thrown together. They have the memories and each other, now all they have to do is save themselves. Jonas & others inside. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, people! If you're reading this, thanks so much in advance for checking out my fanfiction. Okay, I promised the characters and here they are:**

**Lucas Brothers - Nick (18), Joe (21), Kevin (23)  
Lucy Lou (17)  
Danielle Deleasa (23)  
Callie Gibson (19)  
Emily Thompson (18)  
Taylor Moore (20)  
Lukas Brady (22)**

**Links to pictures in my profile ;)**

**This isn't your typical fanfiction. You read the little info thing, and it said "Jonas". In this fanfiction, the Jonas Brothers are different than they are in real life--cursing is one of the main things in this. But there could be more coming up, so that's why I rated it Teen. And no, there will be no sex, if you're wondering. Haha okay...so, please R&R, favorite, etc. Thanks!**

**EDIT: Alright, I edited the two chapters I've posted so far because I was reported for having real people in my fanfiction (the Jonas Brothers). Now just don't get mixed up with the Lucas Brothers and Lucas Brady...both LB xD**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**{JOE LUCAS POV}**

"Okay, this is my final warning—" I was cut off by a tongue licking my face. "I mean it this time—" Another lick. "Stop it—" Once again. Finally, I stood up. Elvis just wagged his tail and barked at me, as if reminding me that he's the boss. Not me.

"Joe, leave the poor puppy alone. He just wants to play with you!" Kevin said as he walked into the kitchen. "Come on, it's his birthday, man. Let him have his fun."

I threw the paper towels I was holding in the trash bag angrily. "_'Let him have his fun'_?! I did let him have _his fun_, and _his fun_ is what f*cking trashed my room! It's gonna take me forever to clean it up!" Elvis left me some _gifts_ this morning. And they're not the type of gifts you have to unwrap…or _want_ to unwrap.

"Cool it, Joe. He's a dog; you can't honestly expect him to be courteous," Kevin replied, picking up the newspaper and opening it.

"But we _housebroke_ him! He was doing so well before!"

I heard a thump coming from upstairs. Probably Nick. He always falls out of bed. As if on cue, I heard a yell.

"JOE! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN THERE?!" Yup, Nick. Always so d*mn lovely in the morning.

"And Sleeping Beauty finally wakes up," I mutter to myself. Kevin rolled his eyes, and pounding footsteps echoed through the house as Nick stomped down the stairs.

"Okay, first, why does it smell so horrible upstairs?! Second, what the hell are you doing to my dog?!" He ran over to Elvis, his socks making him slide on the wood floor in the process, and fell to the floor next to the dog. Elvis started licking him immediately. Nick pet him, feeling around on his head and body to make sure nothing was wrong. As if I'd actually hurt the dog. I love him, but he just gets on my nerves sometimes.

"Relax, cranky, I didn't touch him. All I did was yell at him for sh*tting all over my room." I went to the refrigerator and opened it, searching for something—anything, at this point—to rid me of my hunger.

"It's not his fault! He must've been scared or something. Maybe he woke up and saw you," Nick spat.

"God, chill, Nick! I can't help but get mad at him! He should know better!" I spied a milk carton, took it out, unscrewed the cap, and started drinking straight from the carton.

"Great, now you're contaminating our milk. Thanks for a wonderful morning, Joe," Nick added sarcastically. He stood up and yanked the milk carton from my hands.

"Hey! I was drinking that!" I tried to grab it, but he held it out of my reach. I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, you were drinking it. Now you're not. Please, next time, use a glass." Now Mr. Mom was kicking in. Ugh.

"God, Nick, lighten up. Go get a girlfriend or something." His face paled. Sh*t. I forgot. Girlfriends are a touchy subject with him, ever since…_the incident_.

"Shut up, Joe. Just…shut the f*ck up!" He threw the milk carton on the floor furiously, sprinting up the stairs. I heard various other crashes, but I couldn't place what each one might've been. I reached down to pick up the carton. Elvis ran over and began to lick the milk up.

"Better clean that up, Joe. It'll get sticky," Kevin reminded me.

"No thanks. Elvis is doing a fine job cleaning up."

Another eye roll from Kevin, and after I tossed the now empty carton in the trash, I jogged up the stairs. Yawning, I walked into my room, only to step on one of Elvis' gifts.

D*mn dog.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction posted on here, but I've written **_**many**_** fanfictions before, on forums. Please review :) Thanks!**

**- Lauren**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**{NICK LUCAS POV}**

Ugh Joe. God I can't believe I have to live with him…I can't believe I'm related to him! Why does he _always _have to bring up _that subject _in the worst of possible times?! Can't he see that I'm obviously not over…what happened?! I can't recall much, but here's what I _can_ remember:

_***flashback***_

_--I see the back of her head, her long locks flowing just above her waist, pin straight. I reach out to take her hand, enjoying the warmth and the softness of her pale skin._

_--Now her face, turned towards me, smile lighting up her features. The sun is shining on the right side of her face, and I see imperfections on her skin._

_That's not right._

_Her skin is flawless._

_Something's wrong._

"_What happened?" I ask. She pulls her hand from mine._

_Her smile disappears. My heart aches—I long to see her smile again. "What do you mean?"_

"_I…your face."_

"_What's wrong with my face?" She's getting defensive; closing herself up. No—the moment was so perfect; don't leave, don't go. She's fading…dissolving…_

_(Where is she going?)_

_--Concrete floor, bland walls, short ceiling. A single light. A table, two chairs—one on each side. A door closes; a man walks up to the table, sits down across from me._

_(What's going on?)_

"_What was your relationship with her?" The man asks. He's tall, probably 6'1"—wearing some kind of uniform, though I can't be sure what it's for. He's big—muscular, probably bench presses 250. He has a mustache, but I can tell it's fake._

_(Why is he wearing a fake mustache?)_

_His eyes are black—I can't distinguish the pupil from the iris. They are menacing, burning holes through my eyes. The light is now hurting my eyes—I'm blind._

_(Why can't I see?)_

_I finally find my voice. "Why does it matter? I haven't seen her since…since…" Oh God. Remember. Remember. Please, I need this. Please, please, please. God help me._

_I see him shake his head, and then everything goes dark._

_--I can't see a thing. All I can see is—_

_(HELP!)_

_What? What was that?_

_(HELP!)_

_Who is that? Who's yelling? Where am I?_

_(PLEASE, ANYBODY, SAVE ME!)_

_I don't understand. Where am I? What is going on?_

_It's dark. A sliver of light pokes through the blackness. It burns—so much, like placing hot coals on my eyes—(How do I know how that feels?)—and something slides down my throat. It has no taste, no smell, no texture, no nothing. It's as if it wasn't there._

_(What the hell is happening to me?)_

_***end flashback***_

I shiver, recollecting things that I haven't seen in…months? Years? I can't even remember anymore. It's as if—_as if none of it happened_.

What does it mean?

**{LUCY LOU POV}**

_(What the hell is happening to me?)_

Gasping, I jolt awake. Huh…where…where am I?

_It's dark. A sliver of light pokes through the blackness. It burns—so much, like placing hot coals on my eyes—(How do I know how that feels?)—and something slides down my throat. It has no taste, no smell, no texture, no nothing. It's as if it wasn't there._

What…what the hell? What's going on? I don't…I'm so confused…

_Save me._

* * *

**Review please :) And it'll probably start getting wicked confusing after this point, and that's normal. It's supposed to get confusing, so don't feel bad if you don't understand it or anything xP**

**- Lauren**


	3. Chapter 3

**So…I haven't been getting very many reviews. I'm not trying to beg and look pathetic or anything, but please tell your friends/other people about my fanfiction! I'd love it if more people would read this, because otherwise I have no reason to continue writing and posting after the 6th or 7th chapter (since I've already written all the chapters up until then). Please and thank you :) R&R please!**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 3**

**{NICK LUCAS POV}**

Carelessly tossing articles of clothing into my black backpack, I walk over to it and realize two things. First, throwing things randomly into a backpack and attempting to zip it does not work like it does in the movies. Second, leaving behind everything I know and love won't solve all my problems.

But it will solve most of them.

After somehow managing to stuff the mound of clothes and other essentials into my small backpack—I still don't see how it worked—I slung one strap over my right shoulder, searching the room with my eyes to make sure I didn't forget anything. One I was satisfied, I jogged down the stairs and to the front door. My hand was on the doorknob when I heard something.

A dog barking.

My heart stopped beating for a second, and suddenly I couldn't leave. I just couldn't bear to leave Elvis behind—I love him more than anything, and we need each other. Besides, just think of what Joe might do to him if I wasn't here. _He's so unreliable and untrustworthy_.

I quietly opened and closed the front door, even though no one else is home. I dart around the back of the house and open the gate, to find Elvis running around in frenzied clockwise circles on the grass.

"Elvis? What are you doing, boy?" I ask, knowing he can't answer me, but still wondering.

He continued his pattern, only this time went counterclockwise. _What the hell is up with him?_

Walking closer, I put my hands down and clap them a few times, trying to get his attention. "Elvis…Elvis, what's wrong, boy? Stop—Elvis, come here. Come. ELVIS COME!" I didn't want to yell, but it turned out to be the only thing that made him stop.

But he didn't come. He just stood in the center of his uneven circles, staring at me; staring like he didn't recognize my face. His eyes were glassy, he was drooling, and—

His eyes rolled back into his sockets. All the way; unnaturally.

"Oh God. Oh God, Elvis! Elvis stop it, stop doing that! Elvis, come back. Can you hear me?" Attempting frantically to snap him out of whatever state he was in, I ran over to him, lightly hitting his body, shaking his head from side to side; I tried everything. Finally, when I pulled on his ear, his eyes returned.

And he bit me.

**{LUCY LOU POV}**

_--"I love you," he said._

"_Really?" I bit my bottom lip._

"_Yup, only you."_

"_Only me…ever?"_

"_Only you ever."_

_I smiled, and a girly giggle escaped my lips uncontrollably. I covered my mouth, looking down at my feet and then back up, expecting his smile._

_--"Do you know what happens when you _assume_? It makes an ass out of you and me."_

"_But…but…I didn't…I didn't do anything!"_

"_Yes, you did."_

"_What did I do?"_

"_You don't remember? Surely you'd remember doing something so inhumane."_

"_What?"_

"_This is exactly what I assumed you'd do…"_

_(What you "assumed" I'd do?)_

"_Don't assumptions make an ass out of you and me?"_

"_Only when _you're_ the one making the assumptions, dear."_

_--Darkness. Pitch black darkness. I can't even see my own hand in front of my face. I'm sitting on hard concrete, also leaning against rougher concrete. I know there are bars—somewhere—disconnecting me from the world. Disconnecting me from everything and everyone—_

_(HELP!)_

_Wait._

_(HELP!)_

_What's that?_

_(PLEASE, ANYBODY, SAVE ME!)_

_Who's that? Is there someone else here with me? I don't understand._

_--I'm not alone. I know I am not alone because I heard the bars move. I heard rustling and grunting and sobbing. I can't place the gender—if I had to guess, I'd say—_

_(NO!)_

_Shh. There it is again._

_(NO!)_

_Who is that?_

_(NEVER!)_

_What's happening?_

_(YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!)_

_I'm so confused! None of this makes any sense. Where the hell am I anyways?_

_Why am I so calm about all this?_

_--A muffled scream, then silence. My throat aches, my stomach is threatening to digest itself, my heart burns, and I'm blind._

_(Why can't I see?)_

_--A sliver of light pokes through the blackness. It burns—so much, like placing hot coals on my eyes—(How do I know how that feels?)—and something slides down my throat. It has no taste, no smell, no texture, no nothing. It's as if it wasn't there._

_--I blink, and I'm in the field again. I'm in the field, surrounded by flowers and green grass, bushes, and trees. Something is running towards me—no, not running, hurdling. No, not hurdling, shooting—_

_(Who is shooting at me? Why?)_

_Then everything stops. I'm floating—no, something is holding me._

"_Night-night, crybaby."_

_(What the hell is happening to me?)_

* * *

**Alrighty then. Now that you've read, please review ;) Gracias amigos.**

**- Lauren**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT: Please Read!

**ANNOUNCEMENT  
**

I know, I know, everybody hates it when authors post another chapter just for an announcement. But I have to, because otherwise my readers (however few of them) most likely won't see this…

Anyways, I'm thinking that pretty soon (after I post the sixth chapter), I'm going to have to end this. So the sixth chapter will be kind of the end, but not the end. If that makes sense, in any way at all. Basically, I'm just gonna stop; it's going to end very abruptly, but I have to end it. The reason? Because lately I've been spending WAY too much time on the computer, and I need to disconnect—I need to get back to my life. Plus, there are a ton of things I have to accomplish before school ends and summer begins (I'm going to be pretty busy during the summer). So I really can't spend too much time on the computer. I won't be posting anymore; I might just delete everything and delete my account if it's possible. Thank you to everybody who read my story and my oneshot, and I'm really sorry, but I just have to leave. I have to disconnect from the electronics and reconnect with my life. Hope you guys understand. Thanks, and thanks again for reading/favoriting/subscribing/everything :)

- Lauren


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm posting chapters 4-6 (the last 3 chapters) now, and I WILL NOT, repeat will NOT be posting any more chapters. I'm sooo sorry, but I just can't keep this up. (To all of you from MMW: seems like I can't finish a fanfiction, can I?) I have a ton of stuff in my life I have to focus on, and this just gets in the way. Again, I'm sooooo super sorry. Thanks for reading, and don't forget, I'm posting chapters 5 and 6 right after this ;)**

**EDIT: I forgot to edit the "Jonas"s and make them into "Lucas". I fixed those ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 4**

**{KEVIN LUCAS POV}**

After a lovely start to the morning (which ended in Nick storming to his room and Joe scowling as he cleaned up the milk that Elvis hadn't already licked up), I decided to go to Coffee Bean with Danielle (Deleasa, my fiancée, remember? I proposed a few months ago). I figured that seeing her would make my day _so_ much better. It always does.

So, right now, we're sitting at a small, round table with only two chairs. It's kind of in the middle of everything, and I'm facing the windows, but all my attention is focused on Danielle.

"What were you saying?" Okay…maybe not. But I'm trying. Really trying.

"Um…I was _asking _if you were paying attention, which, obviously, you aren't." She looks p*ssed. Sh*t.

"I'm sorry baby. It's just…I keep getting distracted. There's this guy…" I trail off as people start glancing in our direction. I lower my voice. "There's this guy—"

"Wait; what does this guy look like?"

"He's…he's wearing…ugh now I can't see. He went behind someone…okay, now I can see him. He's wearing black sweatpants and a black t-shirt…and sunglasses. He's tall—maybe 6'1" if I'm gauging correctly—and muscular. Very muscular. He's huge…intimidating…" I trail off again, my mind suddenly flying to something else. _(What was it that he said?)_

"Right. And this guy—this intimidating guy—is distracting you how?" Danielle's skeptical voice pulls me back to reality. _(But wasn't I just there?)_

"Uh…well…he's just…_always there_, you know? Everywhere I look, there he is. Every time I look at you though, he's not there."

"Where is he then?"

"I…I don't know. He just…disappears," I reply, confused. I blink—and suddenly, Danielle isn't alone in her seat. She's…with…him. "What the f*ck?!" I yell suddenly, scaring Danielle.

"What? What's wrong?" She's nervous. She's looking around and down at herself, and suddenly he is gone.

"I—we need to leave. Now." I stand up, grab her wrist, and pull her away from the table. She scrambles after me, asking me millions of questions.

"Danielle, stop. Please, stop talking. I'll explain everything in the car—LOOK OUT!!"

And suddenly everything goes black.

**{CALLIE GIBSON POV}**

_--"Please, please, don't hurt me. God, I'm begging you, please don't hurt me!"_

"_Now, why would I hurt you?"_

"_Because…because…"_

"_Because what? Come on, spit it out."_

_That was the final straw. "Because you're sick. You're twisted, disgusting, and an animal, and I'm ashamed to have ever liked you. You're the reason my mother—"_

"_Now, I had nothing to do with that, and you know it. You know that, don't you?"_

"_I know that you did do it. Don't deny it. You know, 'suspicion always haunts a guilty mind'."_

"_Oh, quoting Shakespeare, now? Well aren't we just the little academic prodigy?"_

"_It's not my fault I actually stayed in school."_

"_Ouch; see, now that one really hurt. You think that just because you stayed in high school that that means you're smarter than me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well then, you're wrong. You're so wrong; do you want to know why?"_

"_Please; enlighten me."_

"_Okay, let's start off with a little lesson about what happens when you smart-mouth a trained killer."_

"I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't," he repeated. He walked closer to me, a slight smile touching his lips. Seeing that, I couldn't help but smile a little myself. Even though I was angry with him.

"Callie, you know I didn't mean to break your Gibson guitar. It was an accident, I swear!"

My smile immediately faded. "It's the very first one my great-great-grandfather Orville made! And it was in a _steel_ case! You can't possibly pass this off as an accident!" I turned on my right heel, walking away from him in the opposite direction.

"Callie, girl—" Taylor began, but I cut him off.

"Don't you 'Callie girl' me! What you did, I'll never forgive you for! I hate you!" I began to jog, trying to get more distance between us. I knew that if he was able to turn me around and stare at me with his enchanting blue eyes, I'd never stay angry.

I turned back for a split second, expecting to see Taylor behind me, but then I crashed into something.

Taylor. He was in front of me now?

"Ungf! God, what the hell—" I stopped, suddenly noticing shooting pain in both of my upper arms. I saw hands, fingers wrapped all the way around my skinny arms, with white knuckles. I let out a cry as they tightened.

Looking up, I saw something that made me fear for my life.

Myself.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**{NICK LUCAS POV}**

"What the—F*CK!!" I was cut off by Elvis' large jaws snapping down, full force, on my wrist. His bite was so painful and powerful; I felt the bones in my wrist and hand snap before I heard them. Searing pain rushed up my right arm in a wave of knife-like fury, and I cried out. My eyes were blinded by tears, and when I blinked them away, I saw blood—from my elbow to my fingertips, my arm was drenched in it. My blood.

I looked at Elvis, furious, raising my other hand up, preparing to hit him as hard as I could, but stopped. I can't hit Elvis. He's my dog; my best friend, my companion. If I hit him…I'd never forgive myself. But then again, if I don't do _something_, he'll rip my arm off. I have to…have to what?

"Oh my god," a voice yells. It is female, that's for sure. "Oh my god!"

I hear the girl run closer, but by then, Elvis has tightened his grip on my arm. A few tears escape my eyes, and I shut them tight in agony. I'm beginning to think Elvis will never let up when I feel the girl grab his snout. My eyes snap open in surprise as she struggles to pull the jaws of my dog apart, one hand on each jaw.

My mouth fell open when she pulled Elvis' jaws off and away from my arm. She held his mouth together with one hand and used the other to hit his head. Elvis yelped a little. A surge of anger towards this girl flashed through me. How dare she hit my dog—_my_ dog! She has no right! I began to stand up, but a wave of dizziness from loss of blood made me stay on the ground. My head began to pound, and I lied on my back, trying to stop it.

I vaguely heard the girl saying something to Elvis, but I couldn't place her exact words. It sounded something like, "Open your eyes! Dog, wake up! You just bit your owner. You hurt _Nick_!!"

_How does she know my name? I don't remember saying it to her…_My thoughts were cut off when I heard…nothing. I painfully squinted one eye open, and was amazed at what I saw. Elvis was sitting obediently on the ground a few feet from me, and the girl was petting him, whispering soothing words. The girl had her back to me, and Elvis looked…scared? No—guilty. _Do dogs even feel guilt?_

"Hey…hey that's my dog," I managed to verbalize. "What are you doing to him?"

"I'm calming him down. He's disoriented," she replied. "And you're welcome for tearing him off your arm, too," she added sarcastically.

"Th-thanks..." I sat up and coughed. My head felt like it was going to explode. "Hey…how'd you know my name?"

Her hand hesitated on Elvis' neck. "What? I don't know your name."

"Yes you do." Another cough. "You…you told Elvis that he hurt me, and you said my name."

"Oh, really? I don't recall. Maybe you were just delusional…" I could tell she was lying. She was rubbing Elvis' back quicker, more forced.

"You _do_ know my name, and you _did_ say it! My name is Nick." She flinched. "See? You do know my name! Why won't you just admit it?"

She sighed, defeated. "Alright, fine. I already knew your name was Nick Lucas. Happy?"

"Sort of. How did you know?"

She turned and looked at me. "You're famous. Duh, everyone knows who you are." She fidgeted her fingers nervously.

I narrowed my eyes. "But is that the _only_ way…?"

"No," she answered, sighing again. "Let's just say…we're kind of acquaintances."

"How?" She was confusing the hell out of me.

"Well…here, I'll just tell you my name and see if you remember. Emily Thompson."

I racked my brain, trying to remember an Emily Thompson. "I've known so many Emily's in my life, how will I know which one you are?" I asked.

She was starting to look annoyed. "Ugh, you leave me no choice." She stood up and knelt down in front of me. "Look in my eyes."

"And why should I?"

"Just do it, Lucas."

"Fine." I stared into her eyes, which were a really pretty shade of blue—they were light, almost shining, and really stood out against her light brown hair. I found myself losing consciousness after a moment, and became frightened.

"Don't worry. Just let yourself fall asleep and I'll show you who I am."

I trusted her words—even though I just met her—and slipped into a light slumber, suddenly seeing sparks and flashes of colors behind my eyelids, which turned into people and animals and scenes.

I was watching Emily Thompson's memories like a movie.

_***flashback***_

_--My parents both wore worried expressions as I slung one arm through my backpack and walked down the driveway._

"_Are you sure you'll be okay?"_

"_I'll be fine, Mom."_

"_But…you know that the army is really demanding and difficult. Plus, there are guns and bombs involved…"_

"_Mom, I told you, I want to do this. It's my decision. You can't stop me."_

"_Emily—please. I don't want to see my little girl getting herself hurt or even killed."_

"_Dad, you of all people should know that I have to do this."_

"_Just because I was in the army doesn't mean you should be too."_

"_And just because I'm your little girl doesn't mean I'm not tough enough. Please, it would make everything easier if you said goodbye."_

"_But we don't want to say goodbye."_

"_Well I do. I love you, now goodbye."_

"_Please stay safe."_

"_I will. Goodbye."_

"_We love you. Goodbye," they chorused._

_I didn't look back as I stepped onto the bus, which was almost full except for one seat near the front. My seat._

_--"You cannot get caught."_

"_What happens if I do?"_

"_You'll either be tortured to reveal answers and left to die, or be murdered on the spot."_

"_I could escape, you know."_

"_Not likely."_

"_And why not?"_

"_They'll probably catch you—they've got guards everywhere."_

"_So the first order of business is to kill all the guards."_

"_That won't be easy."_

"_For who, you? You know me."_

"_Yes."_

"_So why don't you trust me?"_

"_No one trusts you."_

_--Hands, on my upper arms, squeezing, pain running up and down my arms. Throwing me down into a chair. A light pushed into my face. An obscured face in front of me, questioning._

"_You will tell me what I want to know."_

"_Or what?"_

"_Or you die."_

"_I dare you." No reason not to get cocky, right?_

"_Alright. Boys, unsheathe your knives."_

_I glanced around, unimpressed. "What do you want to know?"_

"_Everything."_

"_Sorry, everything is too much."_

"_Than your life is too much for us to handle."_

_A knife strikes my back._

_I don't feel a thing._

_Neither do they._


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_--Hands, on my upper arms, squeezing, pain running up and down my arms. Throwing me down into a chair. A light pushed into my face. An obscured face in front of me, questioning._

"_You will tell me what I want to know."_

"_Or what?"_

"_Or you die."_

"_I dare you." No reason not to get cocky, right?_

"_Alright. Boys, unsheathe your knives."_

_I glanced around, unimpressed. "What do you want to know?"_

"_Everything."_

"_Sorry, everything is too much."_

"_Than your life is too much for us to handle."_

_A knife strikes my back._

_I don't feel a thing._

_Neither do they._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_***flashback, Emily's POV, continued***_

_--"Hey now, relax. No need to be hasty, right?" I smirk at the men, who are all dumbfounded._

"_How…why are you not dead? Why must you test our patience?"_

"_I'm not testing your patience at all, bucko. I'm destroying it."_

"_If you wish to destroy our patience, you must pay a price first."_

"_Price? D*mn, I forgot my wallet at home. Guess I'll just have to give you an 'I owe you'. Sorry!" Sarcasm is so much fun to use against your enemies._

"_This price is not of money! It is of…you."_

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Me? What could they possibly want with—oh sh*t._

"_By the look on your face, I presume you figured it out."_

"_Well…why do you want me? Can't you find somebody else?"_

"_No, you're perfect for it. And it's either that or we find out how to kill you. And we will. We will."_

_I hesitated. Give up and die, or stay alive and do—that? "Really? You guys drive a hard bargain around here. How's about you, I don't know, let me go and I'll pinky swear not to tell anybody?"_

"_Not an option. Choose."_

"_Fine. I'll do it."_

"_Excellent." A devilish smile spread across his face._

"_What do you want me to do?" God, I can only imagine._

_--Bright, white light, shining right into my eyes. I'm facing the ceiling._

"_NO!" I thrash around in my position on the floor._

"_Yes."_

"_NO! NEVER!"_

"_Yes, now." He smiles._

"_YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"_

"_Why yes I can."_

_The light disappears. Suddenly I'm blind._

_(Why can't I see?)_

_--A sliver of light pokes through the blackness. It burns—so much, like placing hot coals on my eyes—(How do I know how that feels?)—and something slides down my throat. It has no taste, no smell, no texture, no nothing. It's as if it wasn't there._

_--"That's ENOUGH! You have worn out your duties here—it's time to face the consequences of trying to deceive me."_

"_Consequences? You never said anything about consequences."_

"_That's because there were none—until you misbehaved."_

"_I did not misbehave! I was doing exactly what you said to do!"_

"_But you were not enjoying it. Were you?"_

"_Yes I—no, I wasn't. But that doesn't mean I was—"_

"_Yes, unfortunately it does. Any last words?"_

"_Um…" I looked to my left, where a _friend_ (of some sort) was huddled in the corner, eyes wide, and I smiled, an idea forming in my head. "Yes, I do. It's just two words."_

"_Well then, stop stalling and say them!"_

"_F*ck you."_

_His expression was that of outrage and fury, but I didn't see it for very long._

_I was already gone._

_--"Hey, where do you think you're going?" A hand reached out from behind a cell in the hallway that I was running in, and yanked me to a stop._

"_Ouch—hey, dude, let go!"_

"_Not until you tell me where you're going."_

"_I'm leaving, can't you tell?"_

"_Not without me."_

"_I don't even know you—wait, is it really you?"_

"_It's really me."_

"_Wait…Nick?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I can't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because you're not really there."_

"_What? Of course I am!"_

"_No…you're not. Because I'm not really here."_

"_Emily, you're not making any sense!"_

"_I'm sorry."_

_--"HELP!" No response._

"_HELP!" Again, no response._

"_PLEASE, ANYBODY, HELP!" It's hopeless. He's going to come, and he's going to find me and hurt me or kill me and I'll never make it out of here and—_

_(SAVE ME!)_

_That wasn't me. Who was that? Nick? No, not Nick. It was a distinctly female voice._

_But who's was it?_

_I suddenly get the feeling that I'm not alone._

_***end flashback***_

My eyes open wide, as I struggle to regain consciousness. I can see the sky, the clouds, and Emily's face above mine. Her eyes are worried.

"I'm so sorry," she apologizes as I wake up fully. "I didn't know it would have that effect on you. I should have known…you've only been out for a short time."

I rub my head, stopping when I hear the last part. "A short time?"

"Yeah, you don't remember?" She looks puzzled. "You just got out last week."

"Last week?! WHAT?!" _Calm down, Nick. Calm down, you know what happens when you overreact._

"Yes, Nick. I can't believe you don't remember that."

"Of course I don't remember—why else would I be asking you?! Do you know how I got out?"

"Yep. I helped you get out."

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "I still don't remember you. Even after that flashback."

"You should, I don't know why you don't." We're both equally confused at this point.

"Maybe I was never really there, like you said…Maybe it never happened…"

(_It's as if it wasn't there. –as if none of it happened…)_

Holy sh*t.

**{JOE LUCAS POV}**

"I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

Walking down the sidewalk in a more remote part of L.A. (which is kind of hard to find these days), I heard a girl's distressed voice. I, being the gentleman I am, decided to go investigate. I walked farther down, following the voices, until I got to an alley, stopping when I heard arguing.

"It's the very first one my great-great-grandfather Orville made! And it was in a _steel_ case! You can't possibly pass this off as an accident!"

"Callie, girl—"

"Don't you 'Callie girl' me! What you did, I'll never forgive you for! I hate you!" Suddenly the girl whose voice it was came running out from the alley, followed by the guy she must've been arguing with. I ran after the two, who were now sprinting down the street, trying to see what was going on.

_No_, I'm not nosy; merely _curious_.

(_Curiosity is what killed the cat, my boy_.)

I skidded to a stop. What the hell? Where did that come from? I've never—

"God, what the hell—" The pair had stopped; the girl was facing my direction, much farther down the street. The guy's hands were wrapped _all the way around_ the girl's arms. She cried out, sending waves of anger through my body. I don't know why I felt so strongly, seeing as I don't know this girl. Nonetheless, I sprinted down the street, yanking the guy away from the girl. This released another cry of pain from her mouth, as his hands were pried off of her.

"Run!" I yelled to the girl, who was already backing away slowly. She nodded and did as I said, as the guy spun around and attempted to wrap his hands around my neck. But I was too quick for him—I already had his arms twisted around behind his back; he was officially immobilized.

Then he kicked me. I fell.

Okay, not completely immobilized. He would've been if he was cooperating; he's just a stubborn guy, isn't he?

"Hey, dude, that's not cool!" I shouted from my position on the ground, as he ran in the same direction that the girl had taken; she had disappeared, but I had a feeling he would find her if I didn't stop him.

So I ran.

* * *

**Alright, that's the end. Super sorry, but I have to end it here. Just…imagine the rest of the stuff that's gonna happen, and try to figure out how they're all connected. I might finish writing this one day, but I won't post it. Sorry x[ But thanks so much to everybody who's read this and favorited/subscribed/everything.**

**- Lauren**


End file.
